Site 13
by ShatteredMoonProductions
Summary: A Massive Crossover containing Zelda Mario Marvel And many more ( an ongoing series will try to post 1 chapter a day) LEAVE A REVEIW
1. Episode 1

Site 13

Episode 1

He awoke to find darkness he sat up groggy from his long sleep. He looked around and he was in a metal room, and there was a red laser gate in front of him, preventing his escape. He judged he was in a cell, and he quickly discovered he was correct because he saw a pamphlet on the floor he picked it up it read.

Welcome to Site 13. This will be your new home for the next 100 years. We will conduct experiments on you because of your...let's call them enhancements. You have been outfitted with a neutralizer chip which prevents you from using your abilities, so do not bother attempting to escape, if you try you will be killed to set an example for other rule breakers the final rule is this.

HAVE FUN

You have got to be kidding me, thought the man he then realized something he couldn't even remember his name.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Steve looked at his fellow captive confused he said. "What is this place, how did I get here, how do I get out, who was that black suited man, who are you". Jack said. "Ill awnser your questions one at a time. Ill start with who I am, as I said my name is Jack, Ive been here for 6 months as for what this place is, it is Site 13 in case you didnt hear me before, and that black suited man was a D-Trooper, I wouldnt mess with them without our abilities, they may not have natural powers but their suits give them enhanched strength and durability, and they have P-34s the latest in site 13 weaponary, and there is no known way out of this place it is a very large and complex facility, rumor has it that not even the D-Troopers know where the way out is. Anyway its nice to meet you". Before they could talk more a loud mechanized voice shouted over a loudspeaker. "All hostages report to the green line". Jack said well ive gotta go ill see you. All the hostages lined up the green line. And a man in a black coat and a mask walked up to the prisoners flanked by several D-Troopers. He said. "Today Iwould like to welcome our latest prisoner". He pointed at Steve and said. "What would you like your name to be". Steve said "Steve". The dark man said. "Okay very good, now you are going to be tested on a very special expeirement, because your new ill assign Dr Trax to guide you". A tall lean man in a science coat walked foward, he said. "Yes yes follow me Steve". Steve walked with him but as he passed he dark man, he saw a red glowing claw on his hand …..


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Steve walked down the metal hallway with 3D-Troopers surrounding him, he looked to his left, and then to his right, he saw there was no escape. He wished he could use his abilities again. The group led by Trax approached a rusted golden door, Trax punched in a code, he smiled and said. "Follow me". The group went inside and they found themselves in a wide room with several computer consoles, and a glass box, and in it was a lizard shaped helmet. When Steve went close to it he felt a chill. Trax pushed a button on one of his computers and the glass retracted, Trax waved his arm and the D-Troopers each went to a station, Trax said in a commanding voice. "You Steve will be subject to a very special Experiment. we found this helmet in Hyrule Field, I want you to reach out and touch it". Steve didn't know where Hyrule Field was. But he had a bad feeling about that helmet, but he knew he had know choice, he reached out and touched the helmet. His vision blurred and he found himself in a throne room, on the throne sat a figure in black robes and the helmet on his head he said. "At last". Then Steve found himself back to reality, however there seemed to be a blackout Trax shouted ."Get the lights back on". He then pulled out a laser pistol and pointed it at Steve's head, he said "This happened because of you didnt it, I don't know what you're playing but ends now". Then a red aura surrounded Steve's body, and a yellow light came in Stevens fist. He then whirled around and grabbed Trax's arm then punched him hard. Trax was sent flying into the metal wall. Steve knew immediately that he was dead.


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4

The D-troopers fired at Steve, but he was to quick, Steve concentrated hard and two yellow discs appeared in his hands and the bullets bounced harmlessly of his discs. He then hurled the discs at two of the D-Troopers and they collided with his opponents faces, knocking them unconscious, they reached back and Steve caught them. Now there was only 1 trooper left, the trooper threw down his gun, then a hidden blade, crackelling with electricity, sprung from his arm, he said. "This is gonna hurt". He swung the blade at Steve's neck, attempting to decapitate him, but Steve ducked and caught his arm, he flipped him on his back and finished him off with a kick to the face. He knew he wasn't dead however, he had softened the blow, he didn't want to kill anyone yet. It was an accident what happened to Trax. But he did not feel regret, he saw the evil in his eyes an alarm sounded and Steve tore open the golden door. He ran back to the prison yard, he needed to break his fellow inmates out. On the way to the room with the helmet, he spotted an armoury, they would use the weapons inside to help them escape. He encountered many D-Troopers, but he fought them off easily. He reached the prison, broke open the doors and said. "I've made an escape come there isn't much time". Jack said "Thanks I know of an exit grab some weapons and follow me". The crowd cheering followed Jack they grabbed some weapons and ran. They easily overwhelmed the D-Troopers, who tried to stop them and they came to a red door. Steve punched his way in, and they looked around in the room, there were portals of different colours. Steve said. "Good job Jack, now which one do we choose". Then a voice said. "Now where do you think your going". Everyone turned and saw a man dressed in black, holding a card in his hand, and on his chest ….. was a bullseye.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

Steve balled up his fists and approached slowly. The man in black seemed strangely confident, which was surprising considering all the soldiers they destroyed, for all he knew his man might have special abilities to. Although he didn't know why in the world he would work for these people. However there was something familiar about him, whoever he was he could tell he was dangerous. Steve said. "I'll give you one chance walk away". The man said "Aw you care about me, how sweet, it's too bad i'm going to have to kill you in the most painful way possible. Our site is founded on righteous laws and … well … if ONE person breaks them then… other people might think thats okay ….. And …. We always like to encouraging people to do the RIGHT THING …. And i think your BROKEN body will provide more than enough encouragement". Steve could tell this man would hold nothing back, he needed to finish this fight quickly. He fired a blast of lightning at the mans face, but he was to quick he twisted his body to one side, and flung a card with metal edges at one of the escapees. The person died instantly the man said. "Well there's ONE down now how about you just come with me or i'll kill them all. and I won't do it so painlessly not only that i'll kill 3 prisoners back in the cells, so pretty please can you come with me NOW". Steve knew this man was capable of what he said, he knew he unfortunately had to kill him. He concentrated until 10,000 watts of energy was stored in his hands, then did a flash of energy in his eyes, and the man, just as he expected, twisted his body again. But Steve was expecting that, he blasted the man into the wall. The man screamed in agony as he was reduced to a skeleton. Then Steve shouted. "RUN". The former hostages ran into a green portal, then Steve fired a blast at the reactor in the center of the room. The reactor exploded and all the portals went out, but at the last second Steve lunged toward a grey portal, then everything went white Steve looked around confused, he seemed to be in some kind of city.

LEAVE A REVEIW


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

Ms Godfrey relaxed in his leather chair, after a long painful day of teaching with Nate she needed a break. She learned to treasure those moments when could relax. She was just opening a diet coke, when she heard a loud rumble Ms Godfrey growled. "What is that insufferable noise". She angrily flipped a desk, and stormed to the door and opened it, then gasped in shock. At the door there was a man in black robes, and standing at his sides were men in black armour. The man said. "Forgive me for my added security measures Clara Godfrey, May I come into your house". before Ms Godfrey could reply, the man brushed past her, the armoured troops following the man inside indiginint Ms Godfrey said. "You can't go barging into people's houses you….". The man said. "Forgive me my title is the director now do you have a french vanilla latte I can have". Ms Godfrey was about to argue, but she knew better than to refuse. She made some coffee for them and said. "Now explain to me why you chose THIS moment to interrupt my relaxation time, and the reason better be good". The director said. " Ahhh yes i have a …. problem, and I need your assistance in dealing with it". Ms Godfrey said. "I'm sorry but I have a very busy job, I can't just go running off to help you, I'm afraid maybe another time". Before she finished talking the director shot up and grabbed one of his troops with his red glove in the face. The man didn't even struggle as the life was slowly drained out of him. Ms Godfrey could only watch in shock as the man died then the director said in a cold voice. "It would not be a good idea to deny me, and besides if you help me i'll get that pest Nate out of your life….forever". That got Ms Godfreys attention as if the casual killing of a life wasn't enough to shock her. She said confidently. "Okay what do we do". The director fired a blast at Ms Godfrey. Then Ms Godfrey was surrounded in a red light, and red beams started coming out of her body, and pieces of the house were attracted to her she screamed. " I AM FREYTRANT". The director said. "Not so loud your hurting my ears. Now we go to Hyrule" .Alright troops lets move out".

LEAVE A REVIEW


	7. Episode 7

Chapter 7

A Michael Bay production

Starring Michael Bay

Steve exited the portal, dazed from the experience. It felt as if he was torn in half, pulled inside out, beheaded, then had all his body parts slammed together haphazardly, then the process would repeat until he was out of the portal, and he was glad to be out of there. He got up and looked around, he seemed to be in a ruined city. He hoped the others were in a place as safe as this. He heard a metallic voice. "In the name of the overlord stand still". steve turned and found himself face to toe with a massive red robot with a blaster the size of a house. The robot shouted "HEY GANG THERE'S STILL ONE LEFT WHO WANTS THE FIRST TURN". Steve almost jumped in surprise as several cars nearby suddenly transformed in front of him, and started toward him all the robots were black, one of them had grinder in his chest he said. "Put his legs in here that'll be a good start". A skinny robot grabbed Steve and began to bring towards the grinder but then A ROCKET CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND BLEW UP THE ROBOT CARRYING STEVE IN IMPRESSIVE CGI. and standing there heroically posing was a man with awesome blonde hair, and an awesome rocket launcher. He shouted "DON'T FORGET TO SEE THE LAST KNIGHT ON DVD ONLY 13.99". Steve didn't know what nonsense was happening here. But he could feel that this man was tearing open the fabric of the universe. But he didn't have time to think about it, he lunged and the man fired another rocket at the red robot. Steve thought the robot did not look dead, but he had his chance to escape. Steve ran toward the man, and together they ran and the blond man ripped a paper sewer grate out of the ground and they both jumped down, and the man said. "Congratulations you get to star in my new movie, John get him some makeup". Steve said. "Who are you , why was there giant robots, AND WHAT MOVIE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT". The man said. "Relax im Hollywood director Michael Bay". Steve then knew his chance of survival were slim.

LEAVE A REVIEW (and don't forget to see the last knight only 13.99)


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

In a grassy field, a green portal opened up and 20 men leaped out led by Jack. Jack said to a man on his left, that everyone called slow Joe "Hey Joe, do you have any idea where we are". Joe checked his monitor, which he had stolen from one of the D-Troopers, and said with a confused look on his face. " No this place doesn't show up on the map ….in fact NOTHING is showing up on the map". Jack sighed if the D-Troopers came here they would be just as confused as they are, he said. "Okay everyone stay together, we don't know where we are so we have no idea of any dange". Before he could finish he heard a loud scream. He took off running toward the scream, he then recoiled at the horror he saw in front of him. He saw a man with only a blue unbuttoned vest, and a white round hat with red spots, getting mugged by a monstrous beast, which looked like a brown lump, with horrible white eyes, and sharp ferocious white fangs. Jack ran over and punched the beast in the forehead, the beast turned and snarled then charged but Jack was to quick and he tried to jump over the monster, however he didn't jump high enough and he landed on the beast's head. Strangely the head felt like tissue paper, and the monster was crushed instantly, then a golden coin fell out of the beast and Jack looked at it it was very large and he wondered why on earth people would make coin that big. He sighed he knew this was a strange world, wherever he ended up. He turned to the man and said. "What is this place". The man said. "Th th thank you sir, you saved my life, the Goombas have been invading for the last 3 months ever since Mario…". The man then looked sad as if thinking about a bad memory Jack said "I'm sorry but I need a way out of this place, if you can help me maybe I can help you". The man said. "Uh okay I not sure I can help you though, th th the Goombas have st st strange powers now. I remember not that long ago the goombas would be like paper to us, bu bu but something changed Bowser got ahold of a mysterious power and he empowered his minions you're the first person to k.o one, my name's Bill what's yours". Jack said "My name is Jack now come on take me to your leader".

Notice : I'm sorry for the wait, I will try to release chapters faster, im gonna have fun with this next one I think it will be very…...interesting. Anyway thank you for reading this and leave a review.


End file.
